Falling Down
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Based On episode 2 of season 4


Her breathe became laboured and tears streamed heavily down her face as she ran through the dark alley that was a few blocks from the bar that her rapist was probably still sitting in his car coming down from his high.

Her hair mattered together on her face as the sweat glued it together, her ankles hurting like hell as she ran in the high heels as fast as she could without falling over and possibly alerting anyone to her distraught state.

She knew that she had to collect the evidence from her body said the cop thoughts that always embedded itself into her brain, as she hit the lights of the street, the calm laughing of the people walking past her and the sounds of cars and motorbikes fogged her senses, looking around for a chemist she spotted one across the road not to far down the street right of her, wrapping her arms around her jacket and keeping cautioning glances around her constantly as she lowered her head down trying to walk past without being noticed.

The irony of her distraught state came to play when she heard the calming music that came over the speakers as she walked through the door of the chemists towards the front of the store and grabbing a basket that would be able to hold all of the items that I was running through my head.

I threw random things that would help with my home made kit as I picked up the basket again looking for nail scrapers, not seeing any I look around seeing the worker at the front I walk closer to her "Do you have any nail scrapers?"

"Like a file?" her nasally voice annoying me before she could even finished I interrupted her

"No like ah, a wooden scraper" another thought quickly came to my head "Or plastic, sometimes they are plastic" I say with my hand showing her about the length that I want.

"We have Emory boards, they are made of Emory" she says I roll my eyes at the look of this teenager before turning back and walking back over to my basket having a second look for the nail scrapers, the irony of finding them behind the nail file makes me give a silent groan before making my way back to the counter.

I look in the mirror beside me and my eyes don't hold the usual sparkle that they do as I glance once again at the mirror before turning back to the young teenager "Nice Jacket" I just give a look at her "$33.10" I give her the money and grab the bag in front of me before turning to walk out of the store "Do you want your change?" she asks

"Nah" I reply as I look back and keep walking

"Can I have your jacket?"

"What?" I ask confused at her request as I turn around

"Can I have your jacket?" she repeats rolling her eyes

"No" I reply as I turn around and walk out of the shop.

I get home and poor the contents of my shopping bags onto the bench and open a jar before ripping the top of the packet of nail scrapers with my teeth and scraping the blood and skin that I had gotten under my nails as I scratched him as I tried to fight him off, I do it one of the other finger nails that has more skin and blood and break the stick in half before placing it in the jar and screwing the lid on. I finish getting the evidence and walk into my bathroom as I stare at the reflection that makes me look like a zombie than the happy person that used to stand in front of me.

I place my make up bag down in front of me that now holds all of the evidence that I need and undo my jacket looking down at my abused body I let the jacket slide of my shoulders and down my arms before dumping it beside me and crossing my hands over my waist and pulling my dress above my head . I let out a loud breathe as I look at my body, I grab my Iphone from beside me and lift it up taking a picture of myself in the mirror I take photo's of all of the cuts and bruises I end up taking around thirty all together. After I get all the photo's I turn on the water in the shower

I let out a grunt as the pain in my back sears as the hot water from the shower hits my body. I finally let the tears fall down my face as my body rocks backwards and forwards as I cry as I let out a couple of wails.

I finally get out of the shower after washing my body more than ten times, I dry myself hurriedly as to not look in the mirror and throw on a tank top and long pants and crawl hurriedly into my bed hoping that sleep will over take me and not have nightmare's run throughout my dreams.


End file.
